Ladrones De Virgen
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Ladrones De Virgen, pencuri perawan. Ia bukan pria yang memperkosa beberapa gadis perawan. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya mencurinya. Mencuri sesuatu dari gadis perawan itu dan menjadikannya sebagai parfum mahakarya. Calon korban selanjutnya adalah mantan kekasih salah satu anggota Parlemen Spanyol, Hinata Hyuuga.[Twoshot]


**[Terinsipirasi dari novel Perfume The Story of a Murderer karya Patrick Suskind]**

**Ladrones De Virgen**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfume The Story of a Murderer © Patrick Suskind**

**© 1985**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

><p>Cukup sudah seorang Sasuke menderita. Ia selalu dijuluki anak terkutuk, bahkan orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti seekor babi yang tak berguna, mungkin lebih rendah lagi—sampah. Ia selalu dipindah-pindahkan dari suatu panti asuhan maupun gereja yang merawat beberapa anak yatim.<p>

Dirinya lahir di sebuah pasar kecil pada malam hari. Ibunya adalah seorang pelacur jalanan. Pada waktu itu ia dilahirkan di balik meja tempat pemotongan sapi. Bau amis dari darah itu takkan dapat diidentifikasi karena bercampur dengan darah sapi amis yang sudah mulai membusuk. Ia tidak dibaptis karena tak satupun pendeta yang mau, bahkan oleh pendeta paling terkenal sekalipun. Pendeta itu sudah berbicara, bahwa dia adalah anak yang terkutuk.

Ketika dirawat di gereja, ia selalu membuat ASI para biarawati mengering dan tak bisa menyusui bayi-bayi malang yang lain. Bahkan seorang biarawati meninggal setelah menyusuinya dalam keadaan yang tak lazim. Biarawati itu menjadi sedikit kurus dengan kulit keriput—padahal ia masih muda—dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa.

Orang-orang semakin mempercayai penuturan si pendeta. Ketika ia dirawat di panti asuhan, tak ada seorangpun yang mau bermain dengannya. Ia selalu menghabiskan roti tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari anak-anak lainnya. Susu sapi yang ia habiskan per hari bisa mencapai satu liter membuat pengelola panti asuhan rugi besar, sementara Sasuke tak kunjung diadopsi dan semakin lama tinggal di panti asuhan.

Akhirnya ia menjadi pekerja di sebuah pertanian milik seseorang di desanya. Ia bertugas mengurus hewan ternak. Ia tidur di atas tumpukan jerami kering yang terletak agak jauh dari sapi-sapi itu, namun masih satu bangunan dengan kandang hewan yang memproduksi susu itu.

Awal pengalamannya waktu itu, hidungnya mulai terganggu oleh sebuah bau menyengat yang cukup menusuk hidung. Ia berkeliling kandang mencari sumber bau itu. Bau itu bukan berasal dari kotoran ataupun urin sapi, bau ini lebih tajam dan kalaupun adalah sebuah makanan, pasti rasanya gurih atau asin.

Sasuke menemukan sumber bau itu di celah kecil dekat dinding kayu kandang sapi. Celah itu merupakan tempat yang biasanya dilalui tikus-tikus untuk menuju tempat antara langit-langit kandang dan atap kandang. Tangannya sedikit sempit ketika masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Namun ia menapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sumber bau itu ternyata sepotong keju _parmesan_ yang sudah berjamur.

Ia yang waktu itu berumur sepuluh tahun menggerakkan keju tak layak konsumsi itu agar lebih dekat dengan hidungnya.

Benar!

Ini adalah sumber bau yang ia cari. Ia segera kembali ke tumpukan jerami kering berwarna oranye kekuningan itu, hendak melakukan sesuatu yang ia bisa dengan keju curian para tikus.

"Sasuke!"

Pintu kandang dibuka, siluet seorang gadis bertubuh kurus menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kandang. Udara segar masuk dari pintu, membuat penghuni kandang pengap ini setidaknya masih bisa menghirup oksigen.

Sasuke menoleh ketika gadis itu mendekati dirinya dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Ia tak berucap apapun, namun matanya terfokus pada gadis itu.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut merah dan berkacamata itu meletakkan nampan di lantai kandang yang terbuat dari tanah. Di atas nampan itu terdapat dua lembar roti tawar, semangkuk kecil acar bawang, segelas susu sapi dan sedikit selai _blueberry_. Semua hidangan itu murni hasil dari _Uzumaki's Farm _ini.

Gadis bernama Karin yang lebih tua dari Sasuke tiga tahun itu menepuk kepala Sasuke. "Sarapanmu." Ia melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Sasuke. "Hei, apa itu keju?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Karin. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah tempat di mana ia mendapatkan keju itu. Ia tidak bisu, hanya saja ia akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika tidak ada bahasa isyarat praktis yang dapat menggantikan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya itu.

Karin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke, setelah itu menoleh kembali kepada anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut warna biru kehitaman ini. "Jangan dimakan ya, itu bisa membuatmu diare berminggu-minggu." Ia tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menatap kepergian Karin, disusul dengan hilangnya cahaya matahari ketika Karin menutup pintu kandang. Ia menatap hidangan yang disediakan di atas nampan. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah semangkuk kecil acar bawang. Hidungnya mulai sensitif, ketika ia mendekatkan acar itu ia dapat menjabarkan aroma-aroma yang membentuk suatu kesatuan itu. Ada aroma minyak kelapa sawit, bawang, aroma asam dari cuka, dan sedikit aroma air laut yang mengkristal, garam.

Ia menatap keju _parmesan _basi yang ada di tangan kirinya, lalu kembali lagi ke semangkuk acar bawang yang ada di tangan kanannya. Terpikir sebuah ide gila. Pertanyaan yang menggantung di pikirannya hanya satu.

_Aroma apa yang dihasilkannya ketika ia mencampur kedua bahan berbeda ini?_

Sasuke meletakkan kedua benda yang menjadi bahan eksperimen gilanya ini. Ia berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menghasilkan suara menuju ember yang biasanya dipakai ketika membersihkan kandang sapi itu. Ia membaui ember berwarna merah hati itu, masih tertinggal bau kotoran dan urin sapi di ember itu.

Dimasukkannya kedua bahan itu. Ia kembali berpikir, lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Tak menemukan sesuatu untuk menjadi pelengkap bahan-bahan eksperimennya, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada selai _blueberry_. Ia menuangkan selai itu ke dalam ember.

Tangan kanannya mengaduk-aduk campuran tersebut. Dihancurkannya bawang berwarna keunguan yang mudah hancur karena telah direndam cuka itu. Lima belas menit ia mengaduk semuanya. Bahan-bahan tersebut berubah menjadi berwarna cokelat keunguan, seperti kulit ubi ungu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada campuran tersebut.

"HOEK~" Sasuke menjauhkan ember tersebut, wajahnya memerah dan ia ingin muntah. Bau itu terlalu tajam dan menusuk. Namun ia tersenyum, setidaknya eksperimen pertamanya berhasil—menurutnya—meskipun menghasilkan aroma yang membuat orang ingin muntah. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa mencampur aroma-aroma menggoda dan harum seperti bunga lili dan mawar serta beberapa helai rumput segar kemudian menghasilkan suatu parfum mahakarya yang dapat dipakainya sendiri.

Perbandingan antara acar bawang dan keju _parmesan _basi itu sekiranya sudah tepat dan menghasilkan bau seimbang. Namun perbandingan kuantitas selai sepertinya tidak cukup banyak, sehingga aroma acar bawang dan keju yang lebih dominan dan mengalahkan aroma lezat dan segar dari selai _blueberry _buatan Karin.

_Oh, ya! Jangan lupakan aroma kotoran dan urin sapi yang tertingga dari ember itu sendiri._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun. Ia berhenti bekerja di pertanian subur itu. Dirinya memilih merantau ke ibukota negaranya—Madrid—dan meninggalkan Valencia serta desa kelahirannya. Di sana, ia bekerja di salah satu toko parfum terkenal. Di tempat itu ia belajar banyak tentang cara meracik parfum, dari parfum biasa hingga perfum mewah. Toko itu seperti surga baginya, surga aroma yang membuatnya melayang, merasa senang dan membuatnya candu—persis seperti narkotika.

Ia selalu membantu pemilik toko untuk meracik parfum-parfum untuk dijual. Mulai dari mencari bahannya, mencuci peralatannya dengan air bersuhu seratus derajat dan melakukan proses ekstraksi untuk memunculkan bibit parfum.

Bermula dari dirinya yang pada saat itu berusia enam belas tahun, tepat setelah setahun ia bekerja di sana. Ia kebetulan melewati sebuah pertanian seusai mengambil pesanan pemilik toko untuk membeli sekarung alang-alang yang akan diekstraksi.

Kaki-kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika ia mencium aroma yang sungguh lembut, memabukkan dan wangi. Seakan tersihir, ia memejamkan matanya lalu berjalan mengikuti sumber bau ini berasal. Ia membuka mata ketika kepalanya tak sengaja terbentur buah jeruk yang masih tergantung di pohonnya. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ini adalah sebuah pertanian.

SREKK SREKK SREKK

Sasuke bergeser sedikit, didapatinya seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tengah membersihkan daun-daun yang gugur menggunakan sebuah alat berpegangan terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa batang besi berjarak di bagian ujungnya. Gadis untuk membersihkan daun yang gugur itu membelakangi Sasuke sehingga ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Sasuke menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma itu semakin terasa, kini ia tahu bagian mana yang mengeluarkan aroma luar biasa itu. Rambutnya berbau bunga sakura—bunga yang pernah diciumnya dari parfum seorang Yakuza dari Jepang yang berkunjung ke tempatnya bekerja, bahkan ia dapat mencium aroma gadis itu—sesuatu seperti bunga aster. Bukan itu yang dicarinya! Aroma yang tak dapat didefinisikan bercampur sedikit aroma lili putih itu ada di situ. Tepatnya, ada pada sesuatu di antara pangkal paha gadis itu. Tepat di tengah-tengah.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Ia meletakkan pesanan pemilik toko dibalik pohon jeruk, kemudian melompati pagar pembatas dengan lihai. Sepatunya yang menginjak tumpukan daun yang dibuat gadis itu membuat sang gadis menoleh.

"KYA—"

Sasuke dengan cepat membekap mulut gadis itu menggunakan tangannya sebelum gadis itu berteriak lebih kencang dan menarik perhatian orang lain yang ada di pertanian itu. Gadis itu meronta-ronta dan berusaha menarik tangan besar Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya. Napasnya mulai sesak dan ia benar-benar butuh oksigen.

"MMPPHH... MMPPHH!" mata gadis itu mulai memerah, suaranya yang tertahan terdengar semakin pelan. Tak lama kemudian, ia pingsan.

Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan bekapannya pada gadis itu. Ia mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengambil sesuatu milik gadis itu tanpa membuat gadis itu berteriak bahkan bersuara sedikitpun. Membunuhnya?

_Mungkin hanya itu pilihan yang tersedia._

Gadis itu direbahkannya di atas padang rumput berwarna oranye ini. Matanya menangkap sebuah batu seukuran dua telapak tangan. Ternyata cukup berat. Ia mengangkatnya, dan menjunjungnya tepat di atas kepala gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, jemarinya yang semula memegang batu itu perlahan mulai melemas. "Maaf." Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata itu dengan pelan.

BRUKK

Diangkatnya batu yang sukses menimpa gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Kepala gadis itu remuk, bibirnya pecah, pipinya berdarah dan membengkak serta tulang hidungnya patah. Mungkin bagian mata yang menutup itu masih terselamatkan dan hanya menderita sedikit nyeri.

Sasuke menempelkan telinga pada bagian dada gadis itu. Suara detak jantungnya melemah. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan yang digunakannya untuk eksperimennya yang selalu dibawanya di balik rompi kulit yang dipakainya. Dua lembar kain linen tua berukuran satu telapak tangan, dua pisau perak yang berbeda ukuran dan sebuah penjepit.

Ia menyingkap bagian bawah gaun cokelat yang dikenakan gadis itu. Aroma surga itu semakin tercium degan jelas. Ia mengambil pisau perak yang mata pisaunya seukuran jari tengahnya, lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke arah pangkal_ stocking_. _Stocking_ berenda itu koyak tepat di bagian tengahnya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa senang, tinggal satu tahap lagi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Bagian itu berwarna putih kemerahan—sama seperti kulit gadis itu—dengan sedikit rambut halus menghiasi pinggirannya.

Ia meletakkan pisau peraknya setelah membersihkan sedikit benang yang menempel. Ia mengambil penjepit dan pisau yang berukuran lebih kecil. Mata pisau itu seukuran jari kelingkingnya, biasanya digunakannya untuk memotong objek yang kecil. Pisau ini cukup tajam karena diasahnya setiap hari.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menjepit bibir bagian vital milik gadis itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai memotongnya sampai hanya menyisakan _labia minora _yang menuju ke dalam lubang senggama gadis itu. Kiri dan kanan dibabatnya semua. Ia meletakkan kedua objek itu di atas kain linen tua miliknya lalu membungkusnya. Tak lupa ia membersihkan pisau kecilnya yang berlumur darah gadis itu menggunakan kain linen yang satu lagi.

Ia menghela napas lega, lalu menutup kembali gaun gadis itu yang tadi disingkapnya. Ia kemudian mendekat kepala gadis itu. Diciumnya rambut _pink _sang gadis, memang benar rambutnya berbau bunga sakura. Ia memotongnya bagian bawahnya sedikit, sekadar untuk koleksinya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke berdiri setelah memasukkan semua peralatan dan memasukkan objek jarahannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia mengambil batu besar yang tadi dipakai untuk membunuhnya itu dan membawanya keluar dari wilayah pertanian.

Batu itu dibuangnya di parit, tenggelam ke dalam air jernih yang mengalir menuju desa-desa yang lebih kecil untuk dipakai sebagai kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ia mengambil pesanan pemilik toko yang tadi diletakkannya di dekat pohon jeruk, lalu berjalan lagi menuju toko tempatnya bekerja dengan sesekali tersenyum senang. Ia juga memikirkan gadis itu, apakah gadis itu sudah mati atau hanya kritis.

Ia harap gadis itu sudah mati. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada bangun dengan keadaan bahwa alat vitalnya tidak lengkap. Ia pasti susah mendapatkan lelaki yang mau menikahinya dan menjadi gangguan jiwa.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita menyebar dengan cepat. Dalam satu tahun, sudah lima ada lima korban dengan motif kejahatan yang sama, semua korban itu masih perawan. Pelaku tak menyetubuhi mereka, ia hanya mengambil bibir kewanitaan mereka dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Satu dari kelima korban beruntung, ia masih hidup. Penyidik belum sempat menginterogasinya karena ia menjadi sakit jiwa ketika pertunangannya dibatalkan. Ia lalu memilih gantung diri di dekat pohon _sycamore _di dekat hulu sungai Tayo yang berhilir di Portugal. Pada korban pertama, pelaku meninggalkan beberapa sidik jari di gaun korban. Namun sidik jari itu tak terdaftar di kantor kependudukan Spanyol. Dicurigai pelaku merupakan orang asing yang menetap di Spanyol.

Selama dua tahun, pintu gerbang utara yang berhubungan dengan Prancis ditutup, begitu pula dengan pintu barat daya yang menghubungkan dengan Portugal. Seluruh pelabuhan ditutup, dengan begitu pemerintah setidaknya masih punya harapan untuk menangkap pelaku yang diyakini masih ada di Spanyol.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini melipat kembali surat kabar yang dibelinya. Berita tentang pencuri alat vital gadis perawan itu muncul lagi di surat kabar. Terakhir kali kasus ini dimuat adalah tiga bulan lalu di kawasan Bilbao. Korban keenam ditemukan tergeletak di pinggiran rel kereta yang menuju ke Zaragoza yang tak jauh dari Madrid.

Beruntunglah Sasuke tidak pernah dibaptis sehingga data-datanya tidak terdaftar dalam kantor kependudukan. Setiap melakukan aksinya, kini ia mengenakan sarung tangan yang setelah itu akan dibakarnya. Pada korban keenam, ia juga mengambil rambut dan kulit kepala gadis itu yang menurutnya beraroma minyak zaitun dan minyak kelapa khas Arab. Suatu hal istimewa bila Sasuke mendapatkannya di Negeri Matador.

Sasuke menyemprotkan parfum berbotol kecil itu ke arah lehernya. Ia menutup parfum itu lagi, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Itu adalah parfum dari korban ketiganya yang beraroma _mint _dan sedikit lili putih segar. Tentu saja dibuat dari bibir kewanitaan sang gadis.

Ia merendam objeknya di dalam minyak khusus yang dapat mengeluarkan aroma suatu benda. Lalu menampung minyak itu di dalam botol parfum. Selesailah, tapi parfum yang didapatkannya hanya sebanyak sepuluh mililiter dan hanya berjumlah lima puluh mililiter ketika sudah dicampur dengan alkohol agar menjaga kekuatan aromanya, jadi ia hanya cukup menyemprotkan satu kali ke badannya dan akan bertahan beberapa hari walaupun ia mandi berkali-kali. Tujuannya malam ini hanyalah menikmati makan malam di salah satu restoran mewah sendirian. Ya, hanya sendirian.

.

Beberapa orang yang sedang melintas langsung menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memuja. Para wanita dengan gaun berwarna mencolok dan topi dengan rumbai-rumbai yang menutupi wajah mereka itu menatap Sasuke dengan genit dan semburat kemerahan terpoles di pipi berlapis bedak itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun bertingkah seolah tak menghiraukan segala tatapan mereka. Sesungguhnya ia bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa parfum itu, mungkin orang-orang ini akan acuh saja tanpa mengakui keberadaannya meskipun wajahnya dapat dibilang cukup tampan.

Inilah yang ia sukai dari parfum luar biasa buatannya itu. Parfum itu seakan menghipnotis orang-orang untuk melihat dirinya saja, hanya dirinya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia mendapatkan sebuah tempat di antara kerumunan rakyat Spanyol. Dirinya diakui, dipandang dan diperhatikan oleh masyarakat hanya dengan aroma tubuhnya yang menggairahkan.

Beberapa pelacur jalanan berpakaian ketat dengan korset-korset di badan tanpa lemak mereka, datang mendekati Sasuke dengan tatapan nakal. Dengan sengaja mereka mengelus kerah gaun yang sampai mempertontonkan belahan dada mereka itu dengan gerakan yang sudah lihai untuk menarik minat para lelaki.

Sasuke tersenyum licik. Meskipun ia dapat dibilang hidup berkecukupan, tak ada niat sama sekali untuk mencicipi tubuh para wanita kotor itu. Toh, kalau ia mau ia bisa memperkosa korban-korbannya yang seluruhnya masih perawan daripada _menggunakan_ mereka yang sudah terjamah pria hidung belang.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya, lalu melirik seorang pelacur berambut cokelat yang masih merayunya. Ia dapat mencium jelas aroma sesuatu di antara selangkangan pelacur itu. Bau sperma, cairan wanita itu sendiri dan sesuatu seperti aroma sirih yang Sasuke tahu berfungsi untuk mengencangkan kewanitaan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga menatap pemuda di hadapannya penuh cinta. Puas menatap sang kekasih, ia menyuapkan sesendok _burrito _ke mulut kecilnya, lalu mengunyahnya sedikit. Mungkin pilihannya memakai gaun berlengan pendek dan kerah yang cukup besar dan bahan tipis merupakan kesalahan baginya. Malam ini begitu dingin meskipun mereka berada di dalam restoran. Pemuda berambut merah itu—Sabaku Gaara—mengajaknya makan malam di sini, tujuannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Ia tak tahu dan tak peduli apa yang hendak Gaara katakan setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah ia dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di gedung Parlemen.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika Gaara memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Suara bariton sang kekasih seakan menjadi melodi indah di tengah dinginnya malam. Ia tak menyahut, hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman manis nan tulus.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Senyuman itu luntur berganti dengan perasaan terkejut. Dadanya seolah ditumbuk palu penghancur besi tua. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, poni yang biasanya dibiarkan menutupi kening, kini disisir ke samping lalu dijepit itu tidak menutupi pandangannya. "Kenapa, Gaara?"

"Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan anak Perdana Menteri."

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan sayu, "Tidak bisakah kau bilang padanya bahwa kau sudah memiliki gadis lain dan kau menolak perjodohan itu?"

Gaara mendengus keras, ia semakin memegang kuat sendok yang dipegangnya. "Jika aku menolak, posisiku dan Ayah di Parlemen akan jatuh. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku sudah bekerja cukup baik di Parlemen, kan?"

Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Hatinya seakan ditarik sebagian. Hatinya berisi, namun terasa hampa dan melayang tak berguna. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Tangan kecilnya bertopang di atas meja restoran, ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja. Ucapan maaf Gaara tak sempat meraih telinga Hinata. Gadis itu sudah menutup pelan pintu restorannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke arah restoran. Malam ini restoran itu cukup ramai dan ia benar-benar tidak suka keramaian. Ia mendengus, kakinya berjalan menjauhi restoran. Rencananya untuk makan malam di sana batal, dan sebenarnya ia sendiri tifak begitu lapar.

Lima menit berjalan, ia sampai di sebuah padang rumput dengan pagar bata setinggi pinggang. Padang rumput ini biasa dipakai orang-orang untuk piknik di siang hari. Dari sini ia dapat melihat kota Madrid pada malam hari. Berkilau dengan berbagai macam cahaya, ramai akan orang-orang yang terlihat seperti semut warna-warni berjalan.

Tak bertahan berapa lama menikmati keindahan kota Madrid, hidungnya terusik dengan aroma favoritnya. Aroma dari daerah terlarang seorang wanita itu kembali hadir lagi. Gairahnya akan aroma itu memang tidak bisa ditahan, dengan segera ia bangkit dan mengikuti aroma untuk menuju sumber aroma itu. Berjalan beberapa kaki dari tempatnya, ia berada di tembok perbatasan bukit. Di hadapannya kini seorang gadis tengah meringkuk dan isakan kecil terdengar. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sejenak, ia akhinya buka suara. "Kenapa?"

Dilihatnya tubuh gadis itu menegang sejenak. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah gadis itu terangkat. Matanya yang berwarna ungu pudar, hampir seperti batu _amethyst _itu bersinar diterpa bulan dan berkaca-kaca. Pipinya basah dan hidungnya memerah. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke dapat mencium aroma yang menguar dengan kuat dari tubuh gadis berambut unguitu. Rambut sepunggungnya beraroma bunga sedap malam yang jarang-jarang dijumpainya kecuali ketika bekerja di toko parfum. Gaun gadis itu beraroma musim panas dan lebih cenderung kepada bunga gardenia.

Dan sesuatu yang menjadikan alasan ia menemui gadis ini itu berbau seperti bunga lili putih segar, sama seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya dan wangi lembut seperti bunga lavender yang baru pertama kali dihirupnya sekuat ini.

Gadis itu menatap siluet Sasuke yang menghalangi cahaya bulan. "A ... aku," ia dengan cepat mengusap pipinya, "aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran malam-malam sendiri." Inisiatif gilanya muncul lagi, ia duduk di sebelah gadis itu dan menyandarkan punggung di pagar yang terbuat dari batu bata itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tak menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. "AkuHinata Hyuuga." Gadis ini menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit ketika lelaki itu menunjukkan respon. Ekspresi wajahnya memang sulit dibaca, namun Hinata dapat mengetahuinya dari dengusan napas pemuda itu.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menatap sejenak gadis di sebelahnya itu, 'Jadi Hyuuga, ya.'

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Dan kembali ke topik pembicaraanmu tadi, Tuan Sasuke. Bahaya apa yang akan mengancamku malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Hinata dengan yakin. Ia sudah menebak bahwa pemuda itu hanyalah hendak berbasa-basi dan tidak benar-benar peduli kepadanya.

"Dirampok, atau bisa jadi pembunuhan gadis perawan."

Hinata tertegun mendengar jawaban pemuda di sebelahnya yang memiliki mata setajam elang, dan aroma tubuhnya yang menggairahkan. Ia menatap bibir tipis yang terkatup rapat milik pemuda itu. Rahangnya yang kokoh dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Bayangkan saja bagaimana bila ia dapat merasakan manisnya bibir tipis itu dan menghujaminya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil dan mengecup rahangnya yang kokoh itu.

"Memperhatikan seorang pria cukup lama bukan hal baik, Nona."

Hinata terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Rona merah menjalari pipinya ketika ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Untung saja Sasuke bukan orang yang dapat membaca pikiran.

"Kupikir Parlemen belum mengatur Undang-Undang tentang jam malam khusus wanita. Jadi aku masih bebas pergi malam."

Hinata dapat mendengar pria itu mendecih, diliriknya pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut yang mencuat ke belakang itu. Nyali gadis ini agak menciut ketika ditatap dengan tajam oleh pemuda itu.

"Lalu menangis dan membuang waktu yang berguna? Benar-benar bodoh!"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Lalu ... lalu apa urusanmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kau juga bodoh karena membuang-buang waktu di tempat ini, kan?!" gadis berambut ungu ini mulai tersulut emosinya.

Sasuke masih menatap kedua mata Hinata dengan datar. "Kau di sini karena ada masalah, kan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tuan." Hinata mencoba untuk kembali tenang meskipun dalam kata-katanya terdapat emosi yang meluap-luap dan hendak dikeluarkan.

"Kau adalah kekasih Sabaku Gaara, salah satu anggota Parlemen."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika pemuda di sebelahnya menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya. "Apa sebegitu pentingnya posisi di Parlemen sehingga dia memutuskanku …."

"Semua orang memiliki sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya." Sasuke menanggapi gumaman gadis itu. Ia pasti juga memiliki sesuatu yang penting bagi hidupnya, contohnya seperti parfum-parfum buatannya.

"Kau, apa yang paling penting dalam hidupmu?" tanya Hinata tanpa melihat pria di sebelahnya. Tatapannya juga tak fokus pada kota Madrid di depan sana, ia seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Parfum."

"Hah?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan memilih bungkam. Kalau perbincangan diteruskan, gadis itu akan tahu siapa jati dirinya yang asli dan rencananya akan gagal. Ia akan melakukan pendekatan lain kali, lagipula ia tahu di mana gadis yang memiliki wajah ayu itu tinggal. Dia dari keluarga Hyuuga yang kediamannya di _second avenue_. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang." Pemuda ini bangkit tanpa peduli dengan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Masih ada hari esok." Gumamnya pelan setelah sudah agak jauh dari Hinata. Ia mengacak rambutnya, ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara di depan Hinata, ia tak ingin bila tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja membeberkan rahasianya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih dalam pikirannya sepanjang perjalanan. Sudah seringkali ia dengar perjodohan anggota Parlemen agar jabatan semakin dipegang kuat. Namun ia heran, bagaimana bisa Gaara memutuskan hubungan dengan Hinata yang juga tergolong kalangan ningrat Spanyol. Ia kemudian teringat anak Perdana Menteri, Ino Yamanaka, satu-satunya perempuan dari kalangan pemerintah yang belum menikah. Orang harus rela berkorban demi sesuatu yang hendak dicapainya. Dan Sabaku Gaara telah mengorbankan perasaannya demi posisi yang tidak dibawa mati itu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda ini mendengus ketika melihat lampu beranda tempat tinggalnya semakin redup. Ia mengusap kepalanya pelan, pikirannya tentang gadis itu tak dapat hilang. Ia hampir sama dengan Hinata, sama-sama dicampakkan. Hinata yang dicampakkan kekasih tercinta, dan ia yang dicampakkan oleh orangtua, bahkan masyarakat sekitarnya.

Lantas, berubahkah pikirannya untuk menjadikan Hinata 'bahan' parfum selanjutnya?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p>AN:

Hallo, ini fic pertama saya di arsip SH. Salam kenal. Ini twoshot.

Saya mau tanya bagi para reader sekalian, kata ganti matanya Hinata yang warnanya _amethyst _itu apa ya? Kan kalau Sasuke _onyx _bisa diganti hitam, Naruto itu biru. Kalau bisa kritik EyD-nya juga ya biar tahu yang mana yang salah. Terima kasih~

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
